Entre la espada y la arena
by LittleDragonAmazon
Summary: s.II a.C. En el ludus mas importante de Roma todo está tranquilo, hasta que alguien inesperado llega y no solo trastoca las tradiciones más arraigadas de la antigua Roma, si no el corazón del gladiador mas importante de todo el Imperio (AU Hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, dando señales de vida por primera vez en semanas. Por desgracia, mi amado portátil sigue en el servicio técnico, y aunque me dijeron que solo tardarían diez días en devolvérmelo... en fin, parece que los plazos se los pasan por donde yo os diga. En serio, estoy indignadísima, mas que nada por que el curso ya ha empezado y necesito el portátil con urgencia. Además, el Word del ordenador de mis padres (que es desde donde he escrito esto) no es compatible con la versión de mi ordenador, que es en la que están guardados todos mis fics, así que no puedo seguir con ellos. Pero no os preocupéis porque los estoy continuando en una libreta, así que en cuanto recupere mi portátil, los demás capítulos vendrán de carrerilla.**

**Para haceros un poco amena la espera he decidido desempolvar este AU que tenia guardado de hace unos meses, y que abarca una época que me apasiona, la romana. Si os ha gustado _Spartacus: Blood and Sand _esto también os gustará, por que me he inspirado muchísimo en ella. Obviamente no es tan bestia como la serie, tiene rating T, y simplemente porque tiene una ligera violencia. Espero que os guste.**

**Como ayuda, os he puesto abajo del todo un pequeño glosario con los conceptos históricos que menciono, así que no dudéis en consultarlo. Si aun así dudáis con alguna palabra, también podéis preguntarme sin problemas.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Dreamworks.**

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA ARENA

El sol apretaba como solía hacerlo todos los días en el **Ludus*** Magnus. Era algo normal en los últimos días de la primavera romana. Los gladiadores aprovechaban la sombra que les proporcionaba el soportal que delimitaba la arena de entrenamiento para comer (o más bien devorar) un plato de gachas y un trozo de pan, acompañado de una jarra de agua o vino, dependiendo de lo bien que le cayeras a Estoico, el** lanista*** más poderoso del Imperio Romano. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos en las mesas de madera riéndose y charlando en grupos.

Bueno, todos menos uno, un joven hispano que comía alejado de los demás, mirando al infinito con aire distraído. Y no era de extrañar que se separase, porque la verdad es que desentonaba con el resto de sus fornidos compañeros. No pasaría de los 20 años (sin duda era el más joven del ludus) y se adornaba el pelo castaño y ligeramente largo con alguna trencita. Pero lo que más destacaba en él era su complexión, ridículamente delgada en comparación con la de sus compañeros. Por eso sorprendía que en su antebrazo izquierdo, junto a la cicatriz de quemadura con forma de hacha que lo distinguía como propiedad de Estoico y que compartía con el resto de esclavos de la casa, luciera otra pequeña marca con forma de estrella, que le otorgaba el titulo de **campeón*** del Ludus Magnus.

Su nombre era Hipo y era un éxito total entre el pueblo romano, que lo adoraba y lo elevaba a la categoría de mejor gladiador del Imperio. Pues, a pesar de su complexión, cuando se armaba con las dos **gladius*** que lo distinguían como **dimachaerus***, se volvía un guerrero letal, que compensaba su falta de fuerza muscular con una rapidez y agilidad casi inhumanas.

-¡Eh, tu, renacuajo!

Nada mas oír estas palabras, el joven puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con exasperación. Sabía de sobra que se dirigían a él. Era el grupo de **mirmillones***, compuesto básicamente por Patan, el enorme galo líder indiscutible del grupo, Chusco, un guerrero germano con pocas luces cuya hermana gemela también servía como esclava en la casa y Eret, un serio y callado chico griego que no solía entrar al trapo de las burlas de sus amigos y que interiormente admiraba enormemente a Hipo. Los tres eran bastante mayores que el, mucho más fuertes, y parecía no importarles que fuera el campeón. El chico se obligó a respirar hondo e ignorar cualquier comentario, como solía hacer siempre. Pero por suerte en ese mismo momento Bocón, el alegre **doctore*** del ludus al que apenas le quedaba una extremidad sana, hizo sonar su peligroso látigo, anunciando que su tiempo de descanso había acabado y que debían volver a entrenar.

-Por esta vez te has librado, renacuajo- dijo el galo con la voz cargada de desprecio- pero no te pienses que vas a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez...-y dicho esto se retiró, no sin que antes Eret le dedicara un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo- farfulló Hipo para si antes de apurar su vaso de vino y dirigirse al **palus***. Normalmente entrenaba en solitario, lo que le daba espacio para pensar. Últimamente Patán se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, y le atacaba sin piedad a él, pero sobre todo a Patapez, el esclavo gordito pero muy inteligente que trabajaba como contable para Estoico y que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor (y único) amigo. Estaba planeando la forma más suave de "asustar" a los mirmillones cuando otro chasquido del látigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gladiadores, formad y saludad!

Esa era la señal que significaba que Estoico deseaba hablarles o presentarles ante un invitado. Rápidamente dejó en el suelo las espadas de madera con las que había estado practicando y ocupó su lugar en la formación.

Apenas unos segundos después, el lanista apareció por el balcón de la casa que daba a la arena. Era un hombretón grande con una poblada barba roja que le cubría toda la cara, y que ya comenzaba a clarear por algunas zonas. Su imponente y ruda figura contrastaba con la de su esposa Valka, una mujer menuda y morena de una belleza extraordinaria.

-¡Ave, amo!-saludaron a la vez.

-Buenas tardes, mis valientes gladiadores. Hoy os he reunido ante mi porque quería presentaros personalmente a nuestra nueva adquisición.-Los cuchicheos estallaron rápidamente, Estoico nunca les hablaba solo para anunciarles la llegada de un nuevo novato, de eso solía encargarse Bocón.- Es muy especial, y espero que su presencia nos de la fama y el prestigio que tanto necesitamos.-Todos sabían que el Ludus Gallicus les estaba arrebatando los mejores espectáculos y que eso le estaba costando muchas pérdidas al Ludus Magnus-También os informo de que no se va a instalar con vosotros, si no que dispondrá de una estancia privada a la que no se podrá acceder sin su consentimiento-los cuchicheos tornaron rápidamente en protestas. Ni siquiera el campeón tenía una habitación privada. ¿A que se debían esos privilegios para un novato?- Y un último aviso: todo daño no relacionado con la arena que se le infrinja le será devuelto al atacante multiplicado por dos. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-¡Si, amo!-volvieron a contestar al unísono, pero esta vez con un toque poco sutil de rabia.

-Bien-respondió satisfecho-pues espero que vuestro comportamiento sea digno de los guerreros que sois.- Y sin más se fue.

Mientras tanto, Bocón se había acercado a la reja que separaba las dependencias de los gladiadores del resto de la casa y había abierto una pequeña puerta, por la que apareció una hermosa esclava rubia y de aspecto fiero, posiblemente vikinga.

-Permitidme que os presente a Astrid, vuestra nueva compañera.

Todo el ludus se quedó boquiabierto. Ahora entendían el porqué de tantos de tantos privilegios. El novato era en realidad una mujer, la primera gladiadora de la historia de Roma.

* * *

**campeón**: Era el titulo del mejor gladiador del ludus. Solía ser el favorito del pueblo y participaba en los mejores combates.

**dimachaerus**: Tipo de gladiador romano que luchaba con dos espadas y grebas que protegían ambas piernas, cinturón ancho y protección en los brazos.

**doctore**: Esclavo (generalmente un gladiador retirado) que se encargaba de formar y supervisar a los gladiadores.

**gladius**: Espada corta romana.

**lanista**: Era el propietario de un ludus y de los gladiadores que se entrenaban en él. Lo más común era que fueran antiguos gladiadores a los que se le había concedido la libertad.

**Ludus**: Escuela de gladiadores, donde vivían y entrenaban.

**mirmillón**: Gladiadores que luchaban con un gladius y llevaban túnica corta, cinturón ancho, armadura en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho y el clásico escudo rectangular curvado del legionario romano, además de su característico casco con forma de pez.

**palus**: Palo de madera que se clavaba en el suelo en vertical y que le servia a los gladiadores para entrenar.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capitulo. En teoría, esto iba a ser un one-shoot, pero al final la cosa se alargó y decidí dividirlo en dos partes, para que no fuera tan pesado de leer. La próxima la subiré lo mas seguro la semana que viene, cuando vuelva a disponer del ordenador de mis padres. Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews con vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas. ¡Mil besitos a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida, pero con las clases no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir. Al final se me ha vuelto a complicar la cosa y el fic al final va a tener tres capítulos, aunque no descarto la idea de hacer un prologo, o una segunda parte, incluso me he planteado traducirlo al inglés… pero eso ya más adelante. El primer capítulo ha tenido muy buena acogida, así que este, en el que por fin hay interacción entre Hipo y Astrid, os guste aun más que el anterior. ¡Os dejo con el capitulo!**

**P.D.- Abajo os he vuelto a dejar el glosario, con alguna palabrilla mas, por si necesitáis consultarlo. Aun así, si tenéis alguna duda, preguntádmela por privado o por review y os la resolveré encantada.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original, pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Parte 2

Ni siquiera un acontecimiento como aquel les evitó a los gladiadores otra dura jornada de entrenamiento. Antes de que muchos de ellos pudieran siquiera digerir la noticia, Bocón hizo chascar otra vez su látigo y todos volvieron a regañadientes al trabajo, mientras este le explicaba a la joven norteña el funcionamiento del ludus. Cada vez que pasaba al lado de algún grupo de combatientes estos se ponían rápidamente a cuchichear y le lanzaban miradas lascivas. Todos la miraban con mal disimulado deseo excepto Hipo, que la miraba con curiosidad. Le recordaba a las mujeres de su tierra, a las que también se les enseñaba a manejar armas exactamente igual que un hombre y llegaban a ser incluso más fieras que ellos. De hecho, cuando los romanos invadieron su aldea siendo Hipo apenas un niño, su madre fue la última en caer, y durante muchos años se rumoreó entre las legiones que ella sola había acabado con casi 100 romanos.

La presencia de Bocón, que se acercaba a él acompañado de la joven, le sacó de su ensimismamiento (llevaba unos minutos mirando embobado la empuñadura de una de sus gladius) y, pasándose el antebrazo por la sudorosa frente, continuó golpeando el palus con saña, imaginándose que a cada estocada, mataba a un romano de los que le habían robado su familia, su aldea y su libertad. Pero la fantasía duró poco.

-Y por ultimo quiero presentarte a Hipo, nuestro campeón, que también ostenta el honor de ser el gladiador más joven en conseguir ese título en 150 años.

Durante un instante una expresión de admiración recorrió el rostro de Astrid, y aunque fue fugaz, al hispano no le pasó inadvertida, lo que le causó una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que tuvo que aplacar mientras le estrechaba el antebrazo.

-Es un honor conocerte.-le dijo ella con expresión solemne.-Tus hazañas han llegado hasta mi tierra.

-Lo mismo digo-le contestó parcamente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, analizándose mutuamente, hasta que el doctore, visiblemente incómodo, los interrumpió:

-Bien, bien… Ahora si me acompañas te enseñaré el sitio donde dormirás.- Y añadió en voz alta para el resto de los presentes- ¡Como vuelva y alguno de vosotros esté holgazaneando, me aseguraré de que sirva de alimento a los leones del **circo***!

Una vez que Astrid hubo abandonado la arena de entrenamiento, todo el mundo volvió al trabajo con normalidad, y se respiraba un silencioso aire de concentración, aunque algo tenso. Era una necedad hacer enfadar al tullido doctore teniendo en cuenta que la hora de la cena se acercaba y que pronto podrían reunirse para charlar libremente.

Así pues, cuando el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte y ya no se podía ver más allá de las antorchas recién encendidas, todos los gladiadores dejaron por fin sus armas y entraron a la enorme sala cuadrada, plagada de mesas y bancos de madera que hacía de comedor. En una especie de mostrador de piedra Brusca, la hermana gemela de Chusco, servía sopa caliente y pan a los hombres, y otra chica morena y con el pelo recogido en una trenza, que Hipo creía recordar que se llamaba Heather, se paseaba entre las mesas llenando los vasos vacios de agua o vino. Él, como de costumbre, recogió su ración y se retiró a una esquina alejado de los demás, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas cruzadas sobre el regazo, observando con desprecio como sus compañeros comían con la boca abierta entre risotadas y comentarios hirientes dirigidos a la pobre Heather, que seguía sirviendo bebidas.

Pero cuando al poco rato Astrid entró a la sala, todas las risas cesaron y un silencio sepulcral como Hipo jamás había visto se adueño de la sala. La muchacha, ajena a la reacción que había provocado, se acercó tranquilamente al mostrador, recogió su ración de comida y un vaso de agua y se fue a sentar… junto a Hipo.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-le preguntó con una sonrisa señalándole la silla que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Sí, claro… Por supuesto.-contestó el encogiéndose de hombros. No tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que el no iba a ser buena compañía.

Ambos comieron en un silencio tan incómodo que al final Hipo no tuvo más remedio que romperlo. Además, para que negarlo, sentía curiosidad por esa chica.

-Bueno, y tu… ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

-Me alejé de mi aldea demasiado mientras cazaba y me topé con un campamento romano. Traté de esconderme, pero los muy cabrones me descubrieron y vinieron a por mí. Aun así, conseguí cargarme a cuarenta soldados antes de que me cogieran.-explicó ella con la voz impregnada de orgullo.

-¿Y después?

-Durante toda esa noche, trataron de sonsacarme la ubicación de mi aldea, y como veían que no iba a hablar, me encadenaron a una roca de la playa con el agua por el cuello. En cuanto amaneció me encerraron en un barco, en donde le arranqué un dedo de un mordisco a un marinero que trataba de sobrepasarse. Cuando tocamos tierra, casi un mes más tarde, me arrastraron hasta el mercado de esclavos, donde conseguí romperle una pierna al esclavista y dejar inconsciente a uno de sus guardias antes de que tu lanista me comprara.

-Vaya… -murmuró Hipo impresionado.- ¿Y cómo es que Estoico sigue aun de una pieza?-bromeó.

-Bueno, me explicó para qué me quería, y que si luchaba bien y me ganaba al público, podría conseguir mi libertad.

-Y si sobrevives…

-Y si sobrevivo. – Afirmó ella.- En la arena no voy a tener problemas, pero en cambio aquí…-comentó mirando a los demás gladiadores.

-Estoico nos advirtió que tocarte significaba la muerte.

-Eso solo si les pillan. No, definitivamente necesito protección extra.- Y le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado que Hipo pilló al vuelo.

-Ni lo pienses. Ya bastante tengo con protegerme a mí mismo, gracias.-negó rotundamente apuntando con la cabeza a Patán y el resto de la pandilla.

-¿Y si nos lo jugamos a una apuesta?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Disculpa?-contestó él enarcando una ceja.

-Mañana, en el entrenamiento. Un combate solo tú y yo. Si me ganas, te dejo en paz, y si pierdes… bueno, me tomaras bajo tu protección y me defenderás de esta panda de babosos. ¿Hecho?- y le extendió una mano abierta hacia él.

Hipo se lo pensó. Era verdad que por lo que le había contado, la chica era una guerrera fiera, pero al fin y al cabo él era el campeón del ludus, y no había gladiador en toda Roma capaz de presumir de que le hubiera hecho siquiera un corte en la arena. ¿Qué tenía que temer?

-Hecho. –dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.- Mañana, a primera hora, antes de que termine de amanecer.

La muchacha, con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia, asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a sus aposentos, sin dejar de sonreír. Ya veríamos quien reía el último mañana.

* * *

**campeón**: Era el titulo del mejor gladiador del ludus. Solía ser el favorito del pueblo y participaba en los mejores combates.

**circo romano**: Antigua instalación lúdica romana, consistente en una arena alargada, dividida en dos por un muro bajo y rodeada de gradas, en la cual se representaban todo tipo de espectáculos, sobre todo carreras de cuadrigas.

**dimachaerus**: Tipo de gladiador romano que luchaba con dos espadas y grebas que protegían ambas piernas, cinturón ancho y protección en los brazos.

**doctore**: Esclavo (generalmente un gladiador retirado) que se encargaba de formar y supervisar a los gladiadores.

**gladius**: Espada corta romana.

**lanista**: Era el propietario de un ludus y de los gladiadores que se entrenaban en él. Lo más común era que fueran antiguos gladiadores a los que se le había concedido la libertad.

**Ludus**: Escuela de gladiadores, donde vivían y entrenaban.

**mirmillón**: Gladiadores que luchaban con un gladius y llevaban túnica corta, cinturón ancho, armadura en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho y el clásico escudo rectangular curvado del legionario romano, además de su característico casco con forma de pez.

**palus**: Palo de madera que se clavaba en el suelo en vertical y que le servia a los gladiadores para entrenar.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentádmelo por las reviews, que ya sabeis que me encanta saber lo que opinais.** **¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Sé que la última parte del fic se ha hecho de rogar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo un año después (más datos en mi perfil), como si de Juego de Tronos se tratara (que por cierto la T6 está ya a la vuelta de la esquina QUENERVIOSQUENERVIOSQUENERVIOOOOS!). **

**Y casi puedo decir ya que creo que os ha merecido la espera, porque el cierre es todo lo que queríais y más! Ahora que esto ya se ha acabado solo me queda agradeceros que hayáis acogido el fic con tanto entusiasmo y que me lo hayáis demostrado con vuestros favs/follows y reviews. Bueno, y si os ha gustado esta historia, recomendaros que le deis una oportunidad a mis otros dos fics de HTTYD, **_**Intemporal y**__**Como entrenar a tu dragón 3- El regreso de Drago**_**, además de estar pendientes de mi perfil, porque iré subiendo más cositas del estilo, aunque quizá no tan largas.**

**Sin más, me despido de vosotros agradeciéndoos mil veces más vuestro apoyo y deseeandoos lo mejor. ¡UN BESAZO!**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

**P.D.- Os he vuelto a dejar el glosario abajo, no hace falta que os repita que si dudáis de alguna palabra me la preguntéis sin problema.**

* * *

Parte 3- FINAL

El sol asomaba puntual cada mañana en la antigua ciudad Roma, pero eso no significaba que los romanos salieran con él. Aún estaba despuntando el alba, y la ciudad estaba tranquila como un mar en calma. Solo un pequeño rincón de la ciudad bullía de actividad.

Los días en el ludus empezaban pronto, con los esclavos de la casa correteando de un lado para otro cargando comida y lavando ropa. Incluso algún que otro gladiador empezaba a desperezarse, a pesar de que a ellos se les permitiese dormir más para que pudieran aguantar las duras jornadas de entrenamiento.

Hipo, como siempre, se levantaba el primero de todos. Sin prisa estiró los músculos, se lavó la cara y, procurando no despertar a sus compañeros, que roncaban a su lado como jabalís en celo, fue en busca del desayuno. En el comedor ya estaba Brusca, con una enorme olla humeante y varios cuencos ya preparados.

-Buenos días, Hipo. –saludó ella con una voz que pretendía ser sensual, pero que en realidad a Hipo hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Buenos días, Brusca. –le devolvió el saludo, procurando no inyectarle ninguna emoción (asco, principalmente).

-Aquí tienes, guapo. –contestó ella con la misma voz, tendiéndole el cuenco lleno de gachas mientras el guiñaba un ojo. Hipo lo agarró rápidamente con las dos manos y casi corrió a sentarse en su sitio, intentando ignorar las risitas de la esclava. Cuando hubo acabado dejó el cuenco encima de la mesa (casi le daba miedo volver a acercarse a ella) y echó a andar a la zona de entrenamiento, dispuesto a empezar los entrenamientos antes de que los brutos de sus compañeros empezaran a dar voces y ocupar los palus. Pero la arena ya estaba ocupada.

\- Buenos días. –saludó alegremente Astrid. -¿Estás listo para empezar?

-Eeeh… si… - Por todos los dioses, se había olvidado de la nueva.

-Bueno, pues… ¿a qué esperas? –Pero su cara de desconcierto mal disimulado no pasó inadvertida, porque la rubia jovencita soltó una carcajada y afirmó –Te habías olvidado ¿no?

-Pues claro que no. –se defendió el mientras escogía dos gladius del depósito. Pero lo cierto era que no solo se había olvidado de su apuesta, si no directamente de la mera existencia de la muchacha. Cuando se hubo ajustado las protecciones, se dirigió hacia el cuadrado de arena que había escogido su oponente, que vestía similar a él, pero empuñaba una pesada hacha sin filo. El joven adoptó la posición de ataque y provocó a la vikinga para que atacara.

-Cuando quieras, guapita.

La respuesta de Astrid no se hizo esperar y se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, esgrimiendo el hacha directamente a la cabeza de Hipo, que consiguió para el golpe de puro milagro. Sin dejarle un segundo de respiro la joven giró el hacha y atacó directamente al costado que estaba desprotegido, obligándole a dar un saltito a un lado. Vaya, con que la chica quería pelea… pues se la iba dar. Aprovechando que ésta volvía a levantar el hacha, Hipo aprovechó y lanzó un tajo directo al vientre, que Astrid tuvo que detener con el mango del hacha.

La pelea continuó lo que parecieron horas sin que hubiera un claro vencedor, lo que hacía que la furia de los contrincantes, y por tanto de sus ataques fuera en aumento. Los mandobles iban y venían sin que ninguno consiguiera la más mínima ventaja. Y podrían haber seguido asi durante horas, pero en cierto momento la chica intentó lanzar un ataque bajo cogiendo el hacha con una sola mano. Hipo vio su oportunidad, y le golpeó en los dedos con el canto de una de sus gladius, haciendo que ésta abriera la mano y soltara el hacha, que voló varios metros más allá. Ahora ella estaba desarmada, mientras que el conservaba sus dos gladius. Para Hipo la pelea ya estaba ganada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos segundos. En ese pequeño momento de paz, Hipo pudo ver que todo el ludus se había reunido alrededor de ellos formando un corrillo, y observaban el combate con interés. Incluso Estoico se había asomado al balcón para verlos luchar. Pero el descanso duró poco, y sin previo aviso la chica se abalanzó a la desesperada sobre él con un grito e Hipo apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer las gladius entre Astrid y su persona. La joven esquivó con agilidad casi sobrehumana todas sus estocadas, hasta que consiguió acercarse a una de las muñecas del gladiador, que retorció con fuerza hasta que soltó la espada que empuñaba. Ahora volvían a estar en igualdad de condiciones. Intercambiaron unos cuantos espadazos más, hasta que en cierto momento Astrid le agarró del antebrazo, y giró sobre sí misma. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba totalmente desarmado y sus dos gladius descansaban sobre su nuca y su garganta respectivamente, firmemente empuñadas por la chica. No se había percatado de cómo había sucedido, pero había perdido la apuesta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella divertida y el con rabia.

Todos los que habían acudido a presenciar el combate estallaron en aplausos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero ignorándoles, la joven se acercó a él (sin separar las gladius de su cuello) y le susurró seductoramente al oído:

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –El acelerado corazón de Hipo respondió por él- Lo cierto es que le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad, y creo que me sentiría mucho más segura si hubiera alguien cerca durante la noche que velara mi sueño… -y acercándose aún más, hasta el punto de que Hipo podía sentir su sonrisa en la oreja, finalizó –Te espero en mis dependencias después de la cena. No te retrases.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más (tampoco es que fueran necesarias), su nueva "protegida" bajó las espadas, se separó de él y se metió de nuevo en la casa, dejando plantado a un Hipo al que la derrota le había dejado un extraño regusto de victoria.

* * *

**campeón**: Era el titulo del mejor gladiador del ludus. Solía ser el favorito del pueblo y participaba en los mejores combates.

**circo romano**: Antigua instalación lúdica romana, consistente en una arena alargada, dividida en dos por un muro bajo y rodeada de gradas, en la cual se representaban todo tipo de espectáculos, sobre todo carreras de cuadrigas.

**dimachaerus**: Tipo de gladiador romano que luchaba con dos espadas y grebas que protegían ambas piernas, cinturón ancho y protección en los brazos.

**doctore**: Esclavo (generalmente un gladiador retirado) que se encargaba de formar y supervisar a los gladiadores.

**gladius**: Espada corta romana.

**lanista**: Era el propietario de un ludus y de los gladiadores que se entrenaban en él. Lo más común era que fueran antiguos gladiadores a los que se le había concedido la libertad.

**Ludus**: Escuela de gladiadores, donde vivían y entrenaban.

**mirmillón**: Gladiadores que luchaban con un gladius y llevaban túnica corta, cinturón ancho, armadura en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho y el clásico escudo rectangular curvado del legionario romano, además de su característico casco con forma de pez.

**palus**: Palo de madera que se clavaba en el suelo en vertical y que le servia a los gladiadores para entrenar.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí la historia… pero ahora yo me pregunto ¿Qué es una gran historia (bueno, vale, igual me he pasado un poquito) sin un buen epilogo? Si vosotros queréis, así como regalito por la espera, tenía pensado subir una pequeña prórroga de la historia. ¿O consideráis que el final está perfecto como esta? Contadme en vuestras reviews lo que pensáis, y dependiendo del resultado, lo subo o no. ¡Está todo en vuestras manos!**

**¡Nos leemos por ahí!**


	4. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Buenas tardes/días a todos.

Después de vuestra avalancha de reviews pidiéndome encarecidamente que continuara con el fic, y de consultarlo MUY MUY bien con la almohada, he decidido rendirme a la presión social (que al fin y al cabo sois vosotros los que mandáis aquí) y continuar la historia. **PERO** (y es un pero muy grande) solo lo haré con dos condiciones.

1\. Solo se extenderá un máximo de **4 ****CAPÍTULOS**, ni uno más, más el epilogo, que ese ya está escrito y me da igual dejarlo. Y…

**2\. VAIS A TENER QUE ESPERAR**. Lo siento mucho, pero ahora necesito hacer nuevos esquemas para saber por dónde voy a tirar, porque para mí la historia ya estaba cerrada, y no había mirado más allá. Y eso, amigos, me va a llevar tiempo. Quizá me lleve dos días, o quizá dos semanas, no lo sé. No lo voy a extender más de eso, pero aun así necesito vuestra paciencia.

Ambas decisiones son totalmente inamovibles. Como ya he comentado a alguna gente, necesito tiempo para centrarme, no solo en mis otros dos fics, sino para crear algunos nuevos, y eso con tres historias en marcha es prácticamente imposible. Es por eso, y por nada más, por lo que este era tan corto, además de porque estaba diseñado para ser un one-shot que se me alargó más de la cuenta.

Dicho esto, solo queda decir que yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero solo si vosotros aceptáis esas condiciones. Comentádmelo por reviews y si todos estáis de acuerdo, me pongo a ello.

Un beso a todos

LittleDragonAmazon

P.D.- Como siempre, esta nota desaparecerá al actualizar.


End file.
